wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Heartfinder
Hey, quick warning: IF YOU DARE WRITE THIS CHARECTOR IN A FANFIC WITHOUT TELLING ME BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN. IF YOU TAKE CREDIT FOR THIS CHARECTOR MORE BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN. now that you have been warned, please enjoy. apearence mostly black with red scales on his tail, side, on his neck, and around the eye. his talons are bloodstained and he is often wearring a ruby red cloak with a ruby pinned to it, has red scales on his wings(if he was 100% nightwing, those would be silver). is considered a handsome dragon history this is heartfinders(heart for short) story: one day, he decided to go on a walk trough the rain forest and was atacked by a vicous seawing and they fought so hard that the seawings blood stained his talons. after he had killed the seawing, he runs home. "why do your talons have blood on them?" heartfinders mother asked. "i was hunting." he lied. about a week later, he got the news that a seawing prince was found, dead, in the rainforest. heartfinder imeadeitly realized he had murdured a royal dragon. so he kept it as a secret for years until he met devilpug(my other oc) "hello" said heartfinder. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME NOODLE EATER!!!!!!!!!" said devil. "is noodle eater considerd an insult to you?" said heart. "WHY DO YOU EAT NOODLES, THEY DO NOTHING TO YOU AND THEY GIVE GOOD BELLY RUBS" yelled the pug/dragon. "oh, you mean scavengers..." said heart. (noodles are what devil calls scavengers), heart had never eaten a scavenger. infact,he finds it disgusting dragon even eat scavengers, they smelled bad to him. "why would i eat a scavenger, they smell terrible." he said. "wait, you never have eaten a scavenger..." said devil. "yes," said heartfinder "call me picky, but i dont trust food that walks on two legs, once i ate a monkey and i barfed. so..., not my favorite food. besides, they are kinda like dragons, they seem to have feelings and stuff. and i've never killed a dragon, exept for-." "what?" said devil, curiously. "NOTHING!" heart says, abrubtly. "TELL ME." '''devil says, firmly. '"I-I-" says heart timidly. '"TELL ME, NOW." 'said devil. "I KILLED A SEAWING PRINCE. IT WAS SELF-DEFENSE, OK." heart yelled. then they exchanged names, and heart learned devils history, and imeadiatly felt sympathy. "may i please hide in your home?" asked devil. heartfinder had many reasons to say no. so heart said no. personality heartfinder is considered a dumb, clumsy dragon, by JMA, where he visits when hes bored. though outside JMA, he is considered a flirty, cute dragon, and is pretty popular with other dragons. he doesn't understand why he is so clumsy whenever he visits jade mountain, maybe it was because he was cursed, or he had a crush he didn't know of at the academy. when he is alone he is usually imagining what it would be like to go on an adventure and fly with amazing dragons to save the world. heart can often be a dramatic dragon, especially when he is offended. relationships please put dragons for heart to interact with below! '''devilpug: '''heart thinks devil as a friend that can often be terrifying '''icana: '''heart thinks the icewing/rainwing dragonet as a bit clingy, but can tolerate that https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Sunset_(Sunset)'sunrise: 'heart thinks of sunrise as a friend, despite the fact that she was little rude during their first encounter. https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Equinox_The_NightWing/SkyWing'equinox: '''heart also thinks of her as a friend, and is excited by the fact that they can communicate due to their ability to read minds(in a rp he knows about his ability to read minds) gallery(you can add your own drawings in) Heartfinder(cloak).png heartfinder(sword)(cloak).png|heartfinder with his sword heartfinder(scavenger).png|heartfinder as a scavenger Heartfinder Corrin.png|Heartfinder as Corrin (Fire Emblem) by Pokeballmachine HEARTFINDER BY LE SUNSET.png Heartfinder ref for Pugley.png|Heartfinder ref by Pokeball Haretfinder.png|heartfinder by queenbluefire(base by butterflydragon666) Heartfinder meme for Pugley.png|Meme by pokeball trivia . heart dosn't know about his powers . heart is going to be in a fanfic called flying into the storm au . hearts dislike for cats is minor . heart got his cloak for his 4th hatching day . heartfinder is also in a fanfic called darkness of talons . heartfinder is in a fanfic called prophecy of the futureCategory:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Verypugley)